Empty herse revised
by Girlintheshadow
Summary: What if Molly hadn't stopped working with Sherlock in episode one?
1. Chapter 1

**In celebration of tonight episode I thought I would publish my first story with the help of my beta reader Cumberbabe1978 you are wonderful! xx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

"I'm going to need maps, lot of maps, older maps all the maps." Sherlock ordered moving slowly down the stairs past Molly, who hovered on the bottom step.

"Right,"

"Fancy some chips?" Sherlock said in his normal nonchalant way as he passed her, making his way down the last flight of stairs.

"What?" Molly queried, before following the enigmatic detective.

"I know a fantastic fish shop just off the Marylebone Road, the owner always give me extra portions."

"Did you get him off a murder charge?" she said sarcastically, trailing after him.

"No, help him put up some shelves."

Behind him he heard Molly giggle and smiled crookedly; in the past two years of hiding he had never realised how much he missed her mousy giggle.

His smile dropped from his face when it suddenly stopped and from behind him he heard her call his name in a serious tone.

"What was today about?" She asked; curiosity and fear laced her voice.

"Saying thank you," he uttered softly, looking deep into her eyes.

"For what?" she said slowly making her way down the stair one step at a time, never taking her eyes away from him.

"What you did for me."

"Okay… It was my pleasure," she said jumping past him on the stairs, shrugging off his complement.

Sherlock frowned at her dismissive comments and took a step closer to her "No…I mean it."

"I don't mean pleasure... I mean I want to..." she stuttered smiling timidly up at Sherlock, who smiled at the glimmer of the old Molly reappearing.

"Moriarty slipped up he made a mistake; the one person he though didn't matter at all to me mattered the most. You made it all possible." He told her, a smile gracing his lip as he looks down at his pathologist ,whose face broke into a radiant smile.

Sherlock's face softened as he looked at the small sparkling ring on her finger, catching his attention, causing a sinking feeling in his stomach, but when he look back up in the her brown doe eyes all he saw was the same adoration that had been there two years before the fall. The look that made him trust her. In the past two years he had learned that sentiment was not as much of a disadvantage as he had previously been lead to believe; since his return Molly introduced him to new and strange feelings.

"Molly…"

"Let's go get some chips and maps then!" she announced walking out into the icy winter air, leaving the detective hanging in the hallway.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The fire roared in 221B Baker street as Molly sat at the kitchen table, feet curled underneath her as she laid the various map onto the kitchen table methodically. Sherlock hovered behind her occasionally offering her chips from his packet as she read out all the information she could find about the underground.

"…He was right, there isn't anything or anywhere he could go it completely tight." Molly spoke, brow furrowed. She pushed her chair away from table and stood up, so Sherlock could get a closer look at the maps she had laid out across the table."

Sherlock sat down in the seat Molly had previously occupied and ran his eyes over every inch of the maps memorising every part of them, before turn his gaze towards Molly. She stood with her back against the kitchen door, holding her own potion of chips idly picking through them, he ran his eyes over her for the first time since he came back. She look no different than see did 2 years ago, apart from her hair was slightly longer and the shining band around her ring finger, he glared darkly at the ring in some vain attempt that it would disappear from her and would no longer taint her being. His eyes travelled up to her face, a he saw the dark circles around her eyes and the way she played with the horrid ring as if it was irritating her. The whole day she had ignored the texts from her phone, tensing as she heard the buzz cut through the air. Smirking he closed his eyes he began to formulate a plan in his head to get rid of this annoying problem. A commotion suddenly erupted from downstairs.

"….I think someone has got John…John Watson..."

As they both heard the panicked voice of Mary's break though 221B they were on their toes and making their way towards the staircase.

"Mary? What wrong?" Sherlock shouted towards the blonde, scurrying up the stairs, phone in hand.

"Someone sent me this…At first I thought it was spam but it's not it's a..."

"Skip code" Molly uttered, her eyes focused on the mobile.

Mary nodded, her voice stuck in her throat, Sherlock glanced at the two women in shock looking back at the phone, his brain going a mile a minute as she pulled up the text.

"Save souls Now! John or James Watson. Saint or sinner? James or John. The more is Less?"

Both women were silent as Sherlock read the text their breath caught in their throats as he muttered to himself. Suddenly he took off in a sprint throwing his chips to the floor and rushed down the stair, nearly knocking over Mrs Hudson on the way down. Both women hurried after him, struggling to keep up with his long legs.

"Where are we going?" The women asked.

"Saint James the Less it's a church…20 minutes by car….Mary, did you drive here?"

"Yes," she stuttered.

Sherlock grabbed his hair, twirling around in the road and his eyes scanned around him "NO, no too slow!"

Molly appeared beside Mary holding her arm "Sherlock! What are we waiting for?"

"This!" he announced suddenly stepping in front of a motorbike and stuck his gloved hand out, motioning the bike to stop.

He quickly drag the two teen off the bike shouting he need it for a police business and thrust a helmet into Molly's limp hands and ordering Mary to give Molly her phone and to take his to call the police and following her car. Obediently she did what she was told and Molly got on the back of the bike just before Sherlock took off in a mad dash. Molly wrapped her arms around his waist, clinging tightly onto Sherlock as he sped though the roads of London in a blur. Mary's phone clenched tightly in her hands so every time it buzzed she held it outstretch for Sherlock to see. With each message the bike seem to go faster and faster towards the church. All fear seem to drain from her as she sped though the roads at high speed at rush hour, all that seem to matter was getting to the church in time at whatever cost. Even when the police barricade stopped them all she cared about was getting past the idiotic police, even Sherlock going down the steep steps did not scare her as much as the thought of John getting hurt.

The last text buzzed though on the phone and utter dread ran though her, as she felt Sherlock tense and a load cry come from the detective and he speed the bike up; carelessly mounting the pavement and jumping down from the bike heading towards the dancing flames in the middle of the crowd. Molly's eyes grew wide as she put together the texts and took off in a sprint after the detective though the dense crowd standing back in horror at the scene. When she reached the bomb fire Sherlock was hurriedly pulling bits of flaming wood from it. Without hesitation she began to help, making the hole bigger to rescue John. Ignoring the flames the fire eating at her hands, burning her as she kept throwing the wood away screaming at John, hoping they were not too late.

Before she knew what was happening Sherlock moved into the hole they had created and dragged John though the flames and away from the fire. Molly immediately went into doctor mode and began checking his pulse and his pupils while Sherlock slapped his face trying to bring him round. Mary appeared from nowhere and collapse at the side of him calling his name franticly until his eyes fluttered opened. Molly stood back and let the two crowd round John as she shielded her wounded hands toward her chest and walked toward the newly arrived ambulance.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun blared away high in the sky, unusual for the time of year making the whole of London seem more cheerful, as Molly made her way nervously to Baker Street where she had been summered. It had only been a couple of hours since the bonfire incident had tried and failed to claim John Watson's life but luckily he had got away with just a few cuts and bruises, Molly on the other hand had some burns to her hand and arms nothing overly serious but serious enough to keep her signed off work for a week with special thanks for Mike Stamford for that.

She spent the last couple of hours at home trying to get some rest from the event of the night before, hoping Tom would be working at home that day so they could talk but he waltzed out of their bedroom and was out the door with only a kiss on the cheek and a goodbye to her and the vicious little Jack Russell that he had got for her birthday which she despised, he didn't even notice her bandaged up hands. It was not till later on when she got the text to come to Baker Street, she was out and into a taxi before she knew what she was doing. A part of her felt anger and disgusted at herself for being excited to see a man that as not her boyfriend. As soon as the cab stopped she paid the driver and made her way up to 221B.

He stood on the sofa staring at the papers that littered the wall when the mousy pathologist came to stand awkwardly in the middle of the room.

"You left last night without telling me. Why didn't you text me or say anything?"

"I…I didn't want to interrupt you, you were busy…With John….I had to get the paramedics..."

"That doesn't mean you can't text me to let me know you are alright," he retorted, suddenly spinning round on the sofa and stalking toward her with a dark look on his face. His menacing look scared Molly as she tried not to look at the intensity of emotions that swirled around his icy eyes. But suddenly it was replaced with a tender look and he gazed at her red bandaged hands and the burns up her arms.

"You shouldn't have tried to pull the wood off, this could have been worse….I would have had to find another pathologist and you are by far the best in London, if not the country..." he continued scowling at her, gently taking her bandaged hands in his.

"John's my friend too Sherlock…I wanted to help," she said looking bravely up into his eyes, only to realise how close she was to the consulting detective and to see the tender and loving look on his face.

Sherlock moved closer "Molly being away from you …."

"HOO HOO Sherly!...It's Mummy and Daddy!" an elderly couple waltzed into the drawing room broad smile plastered on their, face which only got bigger when they saw how close their son and the small women were.

At the sight on the elderly couple Molly bolted away from Sherlock and made her stood in the kitchen opening a look of horror spread evidently across her face. "I…We..It wasn't..." Molly stammered, a deep red blush crept up her neck and across her cheeks. She looked at the floor at an attempt to calm down.

Sherlock felt cold hard rejection course though him as he watch Molly stumble though her words, then anger at his parent walking in at such an inopportune moment. "Mummy…Daddy what do you want?"

"Sherly…we're in town till Sunday and thought we would drop by…we didn't mean to interrupt you and…."

"Molly…. I thought..." Sherlock said clearly irritated even more so that his mother cut him off.

"Ohhh Molly! That marvellous girl that you always talk about? The one who help you though that nasty situation?" The grey haired women ranted, clasping her hands together at her heart as she looked between the two.

Molly felt her heart swell as the fact Sherlock had mentioned her to his parents and peaked at the curly hair detective out of the corner of her eye and if she didn't know better she could have sworn that she could see a light pink flush on his cheeks.

"Ummm I should go…" The word died on her lip as Sherlock shot her a dirty look.

"Nonsense I need your help on the case…I need you here!" he demanded childishly at her.

"Okay...I ...I will make some tea then." and with that she scurried into the kitchen sliding the door shut behind her leaving him with his parents.

Molly gave a sigh of relief as she was safely behind the kitchen door and slowly began moving round the kitchen making the tea and pulling the good china from the back of the cupboard. She found a range of biscuit in a Tesco bag Mrs Hudson had left on the top of the counter. She was about to bring the tray in when Sherlock burst though the kitchen with John towing behind him. He snatched the tea tray from her hand and dumped into the sink and taking her by the shoulder, glee evidently spread across his face.

"It's brilliant Molly! Absolutely brilliant!" he span round pushing her down into the chair, before rushing back out of the room, leaving John glaring into Molly.

She swallowed nervously and turned her head up to look at John, "I'm sorry John, I wanted to tell you but I couldn't …..I'm sorry"

John didn't moved, but continued to stare hard at her watching her fiddle with the edge of the bandage nervously; he eyes soften at the sight the burns on Molly and remember Mary telling him about her and Sherlock pulling the wood away from the fire to get to him. He sat himself next to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay Molly." he sighed before giving her a tight smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Molly found herself trotting alongside John and Sherlock as they walked through the barriers in the brightly light train station. She felt completely out of her depth compared to the two men she was desperately trying to keep up with as they entered one of the tunnels leading to the tube with the other unsuspecting commuters.

"So it a bomb the tube is carrying?" John asked Sherlock in a hushed tone.

"Must be." he spoke icily, his mind focused on the task at head, all the while his eyes fluttering around the underground.

"We should call the police; we don't know what's down there!" Molly whispered up to the two men, pulling her phone out from her ratty old messenger bag.

"What? No." he said and irritated look on his face ripping the phone from his hands.

"Sherlock this isn't a game! They need to evacuate parliament….Molly shouldn't even be here!"

"Molly will be perfectly safe with me… Besides we don't know what is down there, we may need her help. As for the police they get in the way, this way clean and more efficient." Sherlock said reaching the black grate, and removing the crow bar from underneath his Belstaff.

"And illegal," he said trying to shield what Sherlock was doing from passersby.

"A bit." Sherlock grunted forcing apart the two doors before giving Molly a quick wink and holding the door open for her.

Blushing she quickly darted into the opening and pulled the map and torches from her bag before starting to led the detective and his doctor though the maze of tunnels, the chunky torch waving around in front of her as she scanned though the blackness of the underground tunnels. The doctor and the detective wordlessly followed the pathologist as she led them to where the carriage should be. John occasionally stealing glances at the couple in front of him, questions all the while passing thought his mind as he followed them down steep black steps leading to the tube station.

Sherlock's pace grew quicker as they reached the last tunnel but as soon as he emerged at the end of the tunnel he stopped. "I don't understand! This is where it should be."

Molly watched as he ruffled his hair irritated and suddenly flew into his mind palace, hands pressed against his temples and his face contorted; his head twitching from side to side furiously before jolting up right and running off, pulling Molly along with him.

"Sherlock?" John called his voice echoing along the walls of the tunnel, as he caught up with them as Sherlock jumped onto the tracks.

"It perfectly safe as long as you avoid the rails," he spoke coolly, as he offered his arms up to help Molly down from the platform.

Hesitantly she moved to the edge of the platform and looked at the detective then to the tracks, "Are you sure?" she squeaked.

"Yes, trust me."

With that Molly jumped down onto the tracks to be steadied by Sherlock who smiled at her before pulling her along as he nodded to John to follow them. Molly flashed her light in front of her watchful for the carriage, they walk further into the tunnel before Sherlock abruptly stopped looking up to an opening in the top of the tunnel covered in brown packages with red ominous lights blinking away.

"Oh my lord! Are they…?"

"Detonation charges." John answered glancing at Molly as her breath caught in her throat and to Sherlock who gripped the pathologists hand tighter, before pulling her along with him towards the carriage that was peeking out of the bent ahead. John breathed out heavily glancing up at the charges of the wall above him before following them.

The carriage was in complete darkness when they all piled into the narrow container, Molly moved cautiously forward, all the while being careful to detect any traps or sight of the bomb. Her hand still in Sherlock's began to sweat as she saw two red wires poking out of a seat further down the aisle.

"Sherlock! Wires they must be in the seats" Molly gasped her touch pointing at the seat at her feet.

Both men dropped to their knees and began throwing up the seat covers, revealing brown brick of explosives attached with a mass of wires and tubes. Molly slumped against the pole clutching it tightly in fear her legs would give out from under her. The board under her feet squeaked slightly as she moved and fear took hold of her heart.

"Sherlock…. should this panel be loose" she whispered staring at the detective.

The detective fell to the floor ripping his gloves of before pulling the panel up, revealing a large egg shape bomb, thick tube ran from it to under the floor and a glowing red timer flashed 2.30 in large letters. All three stopped breathing at the looked at the large silvery bomb, too shocked to move a muscle.

"We need bomb disposal!" John stared breathing hard pacing along the floor

"There may not be time for that now," Sherlock said slowly getting up his eyes flashing from the petrified figures of Molly to John.

"What… What do we do now?" Molly stuttered.

"I have no idea."

"Think of something!" John yelled whirling around to face the detective

"Why do you think I know what to do?"

"Because your Sherlock Holmes and as clever as it gets!" Molly erupted, clutching her bag to her body as if it was some kind of shield taking deep breaths trying her best not to cry.

"Doesn't mean I know how to defuse and giant bomb!" the detective flailed around shaking his hands in the air.

"What about you John?" Molly turned to the shorter man.

"I wasn't in bomb disposal I'm a bloody doctor!"

"And Soldier as you keep reminding us all?" Sherlock said in a snarky voice flashing his torch at him before all three of them look down at the massive bomb in the middle of them.

"Can't we rip the timer off?" Molly suggested kneeling beside the bomb.

"That would set it off,"

"See you do know things." John growled at Sherlock.

Suddenly the carriage lights switched on and the motor hummed alive with a soft rumble, the bomb flashed red and the and a heavy clink sound out thought the compartment as the timer slowly began to count down.

"Oh. My. God!" John yelled, holding onto the railings breathing hard

"Sherlock." Molly yelped.

"Why didn't you call the police why do you never call the police?" John yelled though the humming carriage.

"It's no use now."

"So you can't switch the bomb off and you didn't call the police? "

"Go John go now take Molly with you." he sad sinking to the floor next to Molly.

"There's no point, is there? No time to get away and other people with die!" John shouted furiously at the detective.

Sherlock bowed his head in defeat when he felt and small had grab his forearm, looking up he saw the watery doe eyes of his pathologist "I'm not leaving you….I killed you once I'm not killing you again." Sherlock searched her face and gripped her hands tightly in his large hand a curve appear on his lips as he sent her a sad smile.

"Molly...I…"

"Mind palace, use your mind palace." John croaky voice cut him off from beside them.

"How would that help?" the curly hair man snorted at him.

"You sorted away every fact under the sun," his voice rising to a high pitch.

"So you think I've just got how to defuse a bomb tuck away somewhere in there?"

"Yes!"

"Maybe," he huffed pressing the pads of his fingers to his temples and screwing his eyes shut.

Molly held her breathe and stayed perfectly still in fear that anything she did could distract him and kill them all. She watched as John shouted at him and Sherlock howled in agony before flopping down in front of the bomb trying in vain that something would happen to stop the bomb. The world around her seem to shrink as her breather became more laboured, she was amazed how cool she was in the situation, she always though in a situation like this she would be blubbering away. Instead she was sitting with her back against god know how much explosive and only a few tear sliding down her cheeks.

Sherlock's voice cut though the silence "I'm sorry I can't do it John, I don't know how. Forgive me? Please John forgive me for all the hurt I caused you…both of you. You both mean so much to me," he said glancing at Molly, emotion breaking though his voice.

"Of course" Molly whispered lovingly at the detective whose eyes shone affectionately under the unshed tears.

"No! No this is a trick one of you bloody tricks!" he smiled warily "You're just trying to make me say something nice."

Sherlock smiled sadly "Not this time," he said moving to sit beside Molly.

"Just to make your look good even though you behaved like a…" groans low in his throat before stamping his foot "I wanted you not to be dead,"

"We'll be careful what you wish for." His voice broke down once again "If I hadn't come back you could be standing there, you would still have a future with Mary..."

"Yeah I know!" John barked tightly towards the detective.

"And you Molly with your fiancé," Causing them to both look down at the sliver ring around her finger. Smoothly and with confidence he moved his hand to cradle her head tilting it up to meet his eyes. "Molly…Being away from you made me realise I have feeling for you and I realise your are engaged but since we are goi…" he was cut off by Molly flinging her arms round her and her pressing their lip together only to be broken apart by John.

"You final admit it just as we are about to die? You prat!" he laughed dryly along with the couple before standing to attention, "You were the best and the wisest man have ever know and yes of course I forgive you." He tightly closed his eyes.

Molly burrowed deep into Sherlock's arms fling one arms around his neck into the silky locks she had been wanting to touch for years and now she was, she as going to die. He hid his head into Molly's neck, so she could feel the uneven breaths as he sobbed into her, seconds past and she could feel Sherlock whole body begin to vibrate and a deep chuckle emerged from his chest. Pulling back her eyes darted to the timer and gasped as she saw it flickering back and forwards between 1:28 and 1:29, she suddenly bolted away from the detective touch as if it burnt her.

"You…you utter…Bastard! Why would you do that? How could you be so, so cruel?" A sobbed broke from Molly as angry tears streamed down her face, who she was angrier at, her or Sherlock she hadn't decided yet.

"You utter you cock!" John yelled advancing on Sherlock, who still sat where Molly left him, sprawled across the carriage floor.

"You said such sweet thing I never knew you cared." he laughed uncontrollably at John.

"I will kill you if you ever breathe a world of this to anyone!" John snarled.

"Scouts honour" Sherlock wheezed as he got to his feet, still laughing until he saw the tears flooding down Molly's face.

"Molly…Molly?" When she refused to look at him he took two stride towards her and cupped her head forcing her head toward him, her eyes still trained on the floor at her feet.

"Molly look at me." Reluctantly her tearful brown eyes came up to meet his sombre grey ones.

"Why did you lie?"

"I didn't lie all together I have no idea how to turn any of these silly little lights off," he laughed before leaning down so his forehead was resting on hers "I do have feeling for you and as soon as possible you are going to break it off with the sorry for an excuse for a fiancé you replaced me with." He ordered tugging off the ring from her finger; pressing it into her hands.

"I'm definitely going to kill you, you ass….and I'll get away with it too," Molly choked out a smile beaming from her face.

"Oh please... killing me that so two years ago," he mocked leaning in to kiss her on the cheek.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The small party in 221B Baker Street was in full swing; Mary and Mrs Hudson sat discussing the wedding plans, while Lestrade stuffing a plate of sandwiches into his mouth. Sherlock shocked everyone by passing out glasses of champagne and going round making sure everyone's glasses were full and handing round last minute sandwiches from Speedy's. John properly guessed he was only doing to keep himself occupied. As ever since they emerged from that underground station, which was nearly their graves and Molly parted ways with them to deliver the fateful news to Tom, he had been on edge. It had taken all he and Molly had to get the detective to go back to Baker Street to wait for her, telling him that it would be better if she did it herself. That was 2 hours ago and Sherlock was beginning to get edgy.

Molly wiped her eyes for the hundredth time since she had got into the taxi on the way to Baker Street. She had told Tom that she was unhappy in their relationship; Tom gazed at her both understandingly and full of sadness as he took his ring back. He gave her a friendly hug as she wept before allowing her to pack an overnight bag and telling her to keep her keys and she could pick her stuff up when she had a place. She was grateful for Tom being so understanding and respecting of her decision and did not try and change her mind with promise that he could change; part of her believed he know about her and Sherlock but was too much of a gentlemen to call her on it. Deep down she wished he had shouted and scream at her before throwing her out of the flat, anything to make her feel like she was the bad one in the relationship.

Pulling up outside, she nervously eyed the paparazzi who littered the pavement outside 221; thankfully John was out the door and dragging her though the bombardment of flashes and screaming questions. Once she was in the safety of the flat she found herself face to face with Sherlock show smile down at her before handing a glass of Champagne to her and taking her overnight bag from her; darting into one of the other rooms with it. Allowing her to be pulled into a bear hug by Mary mumbling a thank you for saving John and promises for a day out together before being attacked by the other party guests.

Though all the excitement she caught the eye of the detective smiling cheekily at her and found herself grinning madly back at him.

**So what do you guys think? I'm hoping to continue it from the next episode so people can see how the relationship is progressing, If anyone is interested?**

**Well let see what in store for us tonight XD**

**Girlintheshadows :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back again I would once again like to thank my fantastically amazing beta, cumberbabe1978. I hope this lives up to last week's episode and that you all like it **

The young pathologist sat in the small chair of the hotel room looking at the lilac dress hanging over the side of one of the seats. Her hair freshly washed and dried; the stylist had lightly curled her wavy locks and left it cascading down her back and shoulders before applying some brown eye shadow, a flick of mascara and a soft pink lipstick. For Molly, the past couple of months had gone steadily fast, the day after that life changing event on the underground she found herself in John's old room after having too many glasses of champagne, which is sure she didn't actually have, and of course Sherlock insisted she spent the night there instead of an hotel room, as he put it she 'was a prime attraction to any psychopaths in the area and in her state she was more than an easy target'. The next morning she awoke disorientated, head pounding to find brown boxes littered around the living room and hall way and all of her possession placed discreetly throughout the flat; the detective casually lying on the sofa gesturing to the freshly brewed coffee on the table. After much of a one-sided argument she found herself deeply confused and now the new occupant of 221B Baker Street.

Even after living with the detective, Molly found herself unsure of what they actually were, they had kissed more than a few times but they were chaste, sweet and had a hint of hesitation in them. They had never discussed what they were or what was going to happen and Molly was beginning to feel cold doubt rise in her stomach, pushing the feeling aside she stood and pulled the bridesmaid dress off the seat and ran her hand over the silky material causing her mind to flutter back to her broody detective.

"It is going to be a long day," Molly mumbled, throwing her dress over her arm and heading to the bathroom

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soft music filled the air as Sherlock glided around the room to the tender violin music playing though the stereo, his dressing gown twirling around his legs as he moved to the music. His eyes twitched as he heard the familiar footstep on the stairs and them stopping at the doorway.

Glancing round, his face twisted into annoyance at the sight of the amused expression across the elderly landlady's face. "Shut up Mrs Hudson,"

"I haven't said a word!"

"You're formulating a question it's physically painful watching you think." he scoffed turning the stereo off and flopping down into his arm chair.

"I thought it was you playing," the older women told him pouring his tea into the cup.

"It was me playing…I am composing."

"You were dancing…"

"I was road testing." He exclaimed,

"What?"

"Why are you here?" he gazed curiously at his landlady, accepting the tea that he was diligently offered, running his eyes over her in a quick deduction as he did so, ignoring her question.

"I'm bring you your morning tea…Molly usually does it for you but since she is with Mary I thought I would do it,"

"She brings me tea in the morning?"

"Of course she does, she is your girlfriend she got to look after you lord knows you need it…Where did you think it came from?" she blustered.

"She is neither a girl nor a friend… and I don't know, I thought it just happened" he said dismissively.

Mrs Hudson looked disappointedly at him "Sherlock! Your mother has a lot to answer for…"

"Hmmmm, I know…I have a list…Mycroft has a file." he retorted bring the steaming cup to his lips, glancing in annoyance as Mrs Hudson sat down in John's chair.

"So it's the big day then." she pointed out, a cheerful glee lacing her voice.

"What big day?"

"The wedding of course!"

"Two people who currently live together are going to attend church have a short holiday then go back to living with each other, what's big about that?"

"My, aren't we gloomy today? Is it because Molly isn't here to give you your morning kiss?" She teased "Marriage changes people,"

"No it doesn't." he stated confidently.

"Well you wouldn't understand because you always live along…Well until Molly… you'll change you tune if and when you and Molly get married. Ohhhh it will be magical."

"Me and Molly…What abo..." his cup raise halfway in the air.

"Marriage is a wonderful thing Sherlock," The women cut him off, sitting back in the chair looking meaningfully at her tenant.

"Your husband was executed for double murdered your hardly and advert for companionship."

"Marriage changes you as a person in ways you can't imagine, and for you any change would be an improvement."

"As does lethal injection," he responded dryly dropping his cup and saucer with a clatter and stood abruptly, irritated by his elderly landlady. He held the door open for her as she continued to babble on.

"I'm sure the shop on the corner is open if you would like to go buy some biscuits…" he pointed out.

The tall detective rolled his eyes and huffed as she continued to talk about her own wedding and her ghastly friends.

"I'm sure you have things to do...Biscuits!" he shouted, his irritation with the well-meaning but talkative landlady burst.

"I'm really going to talk to your mother." she scowled moving past him.

"Can if you like, she understands very little." he growled, slamming the door after her.

Finally alone he looked around the empty flat; his eyes falling on John's vacant chair before settling his gaze again on the spot on the couch Molly usually curled up on of an evening. Sherlock let out a heavy sigh as he stared into the void that seemed to consume the room now both John and Molly were gone. Molly only temporarily, but a tightness in his stomach made him think that he could not hold on to her forever and the time would come when she too would leave him, when he pushed her to far or for another man, an ordinary man.

Shaking his head he marched toward his room the wedding suit handing ominously on the door "Right then…" he breathes "Into battle."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John and Sherlock arrived and were in their places unusually early, feeling tense and uneasy. The crowd of guests poured into the church behind them talking in excited whispers. Sherlock's cold eyes roamed around the church as he stood next to John as he paced on a small patch of stone in front of the alter glancing at his watch every few seconds.

"The time has not change drastically since the last time you checked you watch,"

"You don't understand, just wait till your standing up here one day." John said a smile plastered against his face despite his nerves.

Sherlock looked at his worried friend with wide eyes "Why is it that everyone thinks me and Molly are going to get married? Why would I want to get married to her? Marriage is an outdate concept and only used by those stupid enough and easily manipulated to go through with the meaningless event."

John lifted his eye brows at his friend "For a genius you are spectacularly ignorant to some things, Sherlock…" John was cut off by the wedding march music echoing though the church. Imminently people started to get into place, John pulled Sherlock with him to stand decide him at the alter facing front as the flower girl and page began moving down the aisle in front of the bride slowly walk down.

"What do you mean by that?" Sherlock whispered to his friend beside him.

"Sherlock! Not now!"

"John…"

"Later!" he whispered harshly toward his friend.

The detective huffed and glanced backward to the bride and his eyes widen slightly as he took in the sight. Molly stood peeking out from behind Mary holding her small train in her hands, a white daisy chain corsage wrapped around her delicate wrist, the white and green complementing her porcelain skin. The lilac dress that hugged her body, perfectly revealing her willowy form; to Sherlock she looked radiant and he could not take his eyes off of her.

Once they reached the alter, Molly stood in her place next to Sherlock to the side of the happy couple as the vicar began the service. Sherlock the man who detested all form of public affection wrapped his arm around Molly's waist pressing her against his body, much to Molly's surprise and the happy couple who starred grinning at them before turning their attention back toward the vicar.

The service was short and sweet and they soon found themselves walking through a barragement of confecting and screaming people, they happy couple first closely followed by Molly and Sherlock.

"Hold it there, I want to get this shot of the newlyweds!" the photographer yelled though the excitement to the couple "…Um… Just the bride and groom." He shouted to Sherlock who stood awkwardly by the couple seemingly not to hear the man.

"Sherlock!" Molly giggled, pulling the lean detective from shot and besides her watching as the other bridesmaid threw handfuls of confetti into the air.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Molly stood next to Sherlock greeting the guests as they made their way into the reception for the dinner to begin. Molly felt a sense of anxiety form in her back of her chest as she saw the familiar face of David walking up the line towards Mary, the stormy eyes of the detective watching him darkly.

_Flashback_

_David had been in the flat all of 5 seconds before Sherlock sat him opposite him at the desk observing his extensively, Molly beside him pen in hand taking notes._

"_So what exactly are my duties as an usher?" he asked trying to break the smothering silence._

"_Let's talk about Mary first," Sherlock spoke in a low voice, hand out together in front of him; causing the both of them to look up at him._

"_Sorry, what?" David choked a little looking between the two._

"_You know what I mean; you went out with her for two years."_

"_Yes ages ago!" he spoke seating up in his seat nervously._

"_Is that a fact? Whenever she tweets you respond in 5 minute, no matter time or your current location, suggesting you have her on text alert. As for your Facebook page, Mary always takes centre where as John always partly or entirely excluded. You have volunteered to be her shoulder to cry on no less than three occasions. Do you have anything to say in your defence?"_

"_A lawyer if he's smart." Molly mumbled into the table, earning a smirk from Sherlock who points at the list in front of her._

"_I think from now Molly, we will downgrade him too casual acquaintance, no more than 3 social gathering a year and always in John's presents. I have your contact details David, I will be monitoring." He finished darkly._

"_They're right about you…You're a bloody psychopath!" _

_His voice drops deep and gravely "High functioning sociopath… With your number and a remarkable pathologist to help cover my tracks." he added with a manic grin across his face. His eyes not leaving David as he quickly scarpered out of room and down the stairs as fast as he could. _

_As soon the door closed behind him Molly sat herself across Sherlock's lap pulling his lip towards hers in a brief sweet kiss. "You are so bloody sweet. You know that? In your own creepy way," before pulling his lips back to hers_.

Molly let out a small giggle as Sherlock scared the poor man into running into the reception and straight to the bar, before resting her head against his shoulder as another wave of guest made their way over causing them both to sigh.

Molly was just greeting John's elderly relative when suddenly she was thrown off balance by a strong force hitting her mid-section and legs throwing her off balance. Sherlock long lean arm wrapped around her waist bring her protectively towards him as he peered viciously down at the force that had attacked his Molly to find the curly haired little boy cling to the legs of her.

"You look really pretty today." he whispered pressing his cheek into her dress.

Sherlock scowled down at the boy as the mother approached laughing softly, shaking his head "He's really come out of his shell… I don't know how you two did it."

Sherlock smiled across at the women, while Molly glanced up at Sherlock rolling her eyes at him before turning her attention back to the boy nestling in her dress.

_Flashback_

_Molly sat on the arm of the detectives chair watching him and the boy stare at each other, his hand pressed against her back rubbing small circles with his finger tip into her bare flesh._

"_So basically you have to keep smart to the bride side and groom side and bear the rings." Sherlock stated coolly to the small boy in front of him._

"_No!" the small boy spoke, looking more at Molly then at him._

_The detective narrowed his eyes at the child, causally moving his free hand to rest on her thigh. "And you have to wear the outfit."_

"_No!" _

"_You really do have to wear the outfit."_

"_What for?" the boy asked folding his arms and pouting at the detective._

"_Grownups like that sort of thing,"_

"_Why?"_

"_I dunno I'll ask one, Molly why does he have to wear the outfit?" the detective asked turning his head to look at her inquisitively, his eyebrow raise slightly. _

_Molly smiled at the boy, "Because you will look very handsome in it!" she beamed, ignoring the detective grunt of disapproval of her answer. _

"_Really?" The small boy mumbled a deep red blush appearing on his tanned cheeks._

"_Ahhhh huh." Molly nodded._

_Sherlock pressed his fingertips harder into Molly's back and cleared his throat reminding her of his presence behind her, causing her to turn to his eyesbrows raised. Archie pouted at Sherlock taking Molly's attention away at him and turned his attention to him._

"_You're a detective?"_

"_Yep," _

"_Have you solved any murders?" _

"_Yeah loads," Molly felt him sit up behind her, clearly interested in the direction the conversation as taking. _

"_Can I see?" the boy said eagerly, moving to sit on the edge of his seat._

"_Yeah alright." the detective said nonchalantly signalling the boy to follow him _

_The young pathologist was froze to her seat for a moment watching in shock as the two boys looking into the glowing screen of Sherlock's laptop, before shaking herself out of her shock and bolting up from her seat covering the little boys eyes with her hands_

"_Sherlock! You can't show an 8 year old that!"_

"_Why not?" _

_She gave him a pointed look and started to open her mouth when Archie grabbed away her hands and starred in fascination at the screen. "What all that stuff in his eyes?"_

"_Maggots."_

"_Cool!"_

"_See Molly! Cool," he grinned at her boyishly giving her a wink and turning back to show the young boy more from his collection._

_Throwing her hands in the air Molly sighed and turn toward the kitchen," I give up… Who wants chocolate milkshakes?" she called back to them._

"_I do!" they both reply, their eyes fixed to the screen. _

"_She awesome and she really pretty too."_

_Sherlock looked deadly at the boy, narrowing her eyes "She's my pathologist and you can't have her." he rumbles, slamming the lid of his laptop down and moving back to his chair with a huff of annoyance._

Sherlock watched annoyed, as Molly ruffled the boy's curly locks and the guest around them cooed softly as the boy burrowed deeper into her dress, causing a small blush to creep up her neck, and she gave a soft smile down at the boy.

"All right that's enough." Sherlock abruptly called out; prying the child off of Molly and dropping him back down pushes him into the reception along with his mother, before pulling a confused Molly closer to him. Mary and John sniggering quietly to themselves as the last of the guests began to approach them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dinner was out of the way and the moment they had all been dreading had arrived, Sherlock's best man speech. The whole dinner he nervously fidgeted in his seat not even touching his meal or joining in on any of the of the pleasant dinner conversation that was pointed in his direction. Mary and John sent worried looks down the table at the pale detective who sat staring out at the wall the other side of the room. Molly put her hand of his thigh under the table trying to stop the tense vibration humming off of him. He glanced at her for a moment, resting is hand on top of her before turning his attention back to the wall.

The room quietened as Sherlock stood, wide eyed as he scanned the room, swallowing a lump in throat before putting his hands behind his back and correcting his posture as he did when he confronted any criminal that came his way. "Ladies and gentlemen, family and friends and ummmmm other ummmm…. John Watson…my friend... When John first approach me about being best man I as confused, I confess at first I didn't know he was asking me and when I understood. I expressed that I was both fluttered and surprised. I explain to him that I never expected this request and was a little daunted in the face of it. I none the less promised that I would do my very best to accomplish a task that as for me as difficult as anything I have ever contemplated. I thanked him the trust he had placed in me and indicated that I was in some ways very close to being moved. It later transpired that I had said none of this out loud."

The guests gave a small laugh, causing Sherlock to cock his head suspiciously as he scanned the people seated in front of his sending a confused look at both Molly and John. She gave him a reassuring smile, encouraging him to continue.

"I'm afraid John, I can't congratulate you, all emotion especial love is hard for me to understand and comprehend. A wedding in my opinion is a celebration of all the things that is false and irrational in this ailing and morally compromised world…" he was cut off by a shape dull pain shooting though is calf, a smiling Molly next to him shot him a deadly look with his eyes.

"….The point I am try to make is that I am the most unpleasant, rude, ignorant and all round obnoxious arsehole that anyone could have the misfortune to meet. I am dismissive of the virtuous, unaware of the beautiful" he explain looking deeply to Molly giving her a small smile. "Uncomprehending of the happiness of others. So the point I am trying to make is why I don't understand I was being asked to be best man is was because I never expected to be anyone's best friend and certainly not best friend to the bravest and kindest and wisest human being I have ever met. John I am a ridiculous man only redeem by the warmth of other people and the constancy of our friendship. But as I am your best friend I cannot congratulate you on your choice of companion…. Actually I can. Mary when I say you deserve this man it is the highest compliment I am capable of. John you have endured War, injury and loss. And today you sit between the women you have made you wife and the man you have saved. In short the 2 people who love you most in the world,"

Molly gave a little sniffle as she wiped her eyes, the people around her where tearing up and dapping their eyes with their napkins, she even spotted Greg tearing up out of the corner of her eye.

"And now on to some funny stories about John…" the man's eyes narrowed, darting around the room before bending down to examine Molly. Her eyes shone with unshed tears, a sad smile lingering on her lip as she look adoringly up at him, hand clenched against her heart.

"What wrong? What happened? Why are you doing that?" his eyes searching the room trying to detect the reason for her tears before looking down at the mass of card in his hand and turning abruptly to round "John? What's happening? Did I do it wrong?"

"No you didn't." the ex-soldier choked pulling his best friend into a bone crushing hug.

The detective stood awkwardly in his best friends arm looking down onto Molly watching as the unshed tears spilled against her face as she gazed lovingly at him. Sherlock Holmes the ice cold detective felt his heart move as he looked at the tender looks the women he had ignored all those years. He broke away from his trail of thought when he felt John remove his arms and faced the audiences once again.

"Now umm on to some funny stories about John…If you could all just cheer up a bit that would be better…"

Molly laughed mopping her eyes up with the napkin and discreetly gave the detectives hand a squeeze, causing Sherlock to look down at the sudden touch and smile warmly at her recapturing her hand under the protection of the table, much to Molly's astonishment, thinking only she would get a light scowl and ignored.

"For funny stories you need look no further than Johns blog, the record of our time together….The hallow client, the poison giant. Some frustrating cases, some touching cases and also I have to mention the elephant in the room… But for this we want something very particular don't we….The Bloody Guardsman. Private Bainbridge had just come off guard duty, he stood there for hours, plenty of people around and nothing appeared apparently wrong. Within apparently minutes of coming off duty he was nearly dead from a wound in his stomach, but there was no weapon here did it go? Ladies and gentleman I invite you to consider this a murderer who can walk through walls a weapon that can vanish, but in all this there is only one element in all of this which can be said to be truly remarkable. Would anyone like to guess?"

A consuming silence fell upon the hall as people fidget nervously in there seat, refusing to look at the genius detective encase he pick on them.

"Come on come there is actually an element of Q and A in all of this...Scotland yard! Do you have a theory?"

The Scotland Yard inspector looked around confused "Yeah you, you're a detective…broadly speaking of course. Got a theory?"

"Ahhhh ummm if the… if the blade was propelled though the grating in the air vent from a catapult or something, someone tiny could crawl though there so we are looking for a… a dwarf," the grey haired man replied nervously, folding his arm across his chest.

Stared at him for a moment "Brilliant."

"Really?" he asked, sitting up in his seat surprised.

"No," Rolling his eyes. "Next hmmm, ahhhh Tom! Do you have a theory?" An arrogant grin gracing his features as he look at the former boyfriend of the pathologist sitting next to him.

Tom stood nervously looking around before turning his gaze to the detective "An attempted suicide…. With a blade compacted blood and bone…. Broke after piecing his abdomen like…. Like a meat dagger?"

Sherlock blinked rapidly at him "A meat dagger?" the stormy eyed detective turn to Molly who was grimacing at the scene before her "Seriously?" she nervously shrugged her shoulders before bowing her head, her veil of hair flowing across her face, shielding her from the gaze of the others.

Smirking, Sherlock turned back to the guests "There was one feature and only one feature of any interest in this buffering case and quite frankly it was the usual. John Watson, while I was trying to solve a murder instead saved a life. There are mysterious worth solving and stories worth telling the best and bravest man I know and on top of that he actually know how to do something…accept wedding planning and serviette his rubbish at those. The case itself remained one of the most ingenious plan murder or attempted murder I have ever had the pleasure to encounter. The most perfect locked room mystery of which I am aware…. However I am not just here to praise John, I am here to embarrass him as well so let's move on."

"Wait a minute. How was it done?" Greg called out.

"How was what done?"

"The stabbing."

"I'm afraid I don't know I didn't solve that one; it can happen sometime it's very disappointing." Sherlock spoke in a small voice squeezing, Molly's hand subconsciously, which she squeezed back rubbing her thumb over his fingers, reassuringly.

"Anyway….Embarrassment leads me onto the Stag night….Hours of material there but I've cut it down to the really good bits." he smiled, winking into the audience.

Flash back

"_Murder scenes…. Location of murders?" Molly asked in disbelief._

"_Pub crawl themed," _

"_Why can't you just do underground stations?"_

"_Lacks the personal touch we are going to go for a drink…"_

"_In every street you found a corpse… Delightful." she finished, wanting nothing more than to roll her eyes and slap the consulting detective round the head "Where do I come in?"_

"_I don't want to get ill, which would ruin it…Spoil the mood. I need you to work out our ideal intake,"_

"_You're a graduate chemist, why can't you just work it out?"_

"_I like the practical experience."_

"_Meaning you think I like a drink?" the pathologist narrowed her eyes at her so called 'boyfriend'._

"_Occasionally… I do live with you and have seen the collection of bottle on our cupboards…" _

_For her eyebrow to rise anymore would be physically impossible as she look at the detective "You think I'm a drunk?"_

"_No! No!"_

_Molly looked in astonishment at him, as he wavered under her gaze. Darting his eyes around the room at the few attendant busy testing the various substances in the far corners of the room, he step forwarded and pressed his warm lips to hers, giving her a short but never the less tender kiss._

_Internally doing a little happy dance, Molly forced herself to only give the detective a small reluctant smile "Fine."_

"_Excellent I want you to remain in the sweet spot all evening. Light head good…" He said throwing a thick file onto the bench._

"_...Urinating in wardrobe bad."_

"_Exactly." A charming smile graced his lips as he looked down at her with mischief, a feeling of pure dismay filled her stomach about what those two were going to get up to tonight as she went about calculating._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Molly had returned home after her shift at Bart's bearing several bags of shopping containing all the things she would need to deal with a hung over Sherlock and John, including the ingredients to most of the hangover cures she had come across from her university days, specially strong black coffee, all the things need for a fry up and lot and lot of sickbays. Putting the stuff away she pulled out a glass and a half bottle of wine before eyeing it curiously, remembering the detective visit earlier that day. Grumbling around the 'spoil sport of a detective' she made her way to the sofa flipping through her magazine when she heard a loud crash and thumps coming from down stair. Grabbing the lacrosse stick from the near the coat rack; Molly softly creep down stairs fearful of intruders when she heard slurred mumbling… _

"_I have an international reputation. Do you have and international reputation?"_

"_No I don't." _

"_Hmmm….And I can't even remember what for…" _

_Peering over the bannister, two shadowy but familiar figures laid curled across the bottom steps side by side. Rolling her eyes she made her way down the steps toward the two, hands on hips. "I thought you two were going to be out late,"_

_The drunken detective lazily lifted his head up a few centimetres to look at the women on the steps above him, a boyish smile spreading across his face as he looked at her, "It's my Molly! Come give me a biggg kissy," he slurred, opening his arms wide as he tried to get up._

_She couldn't help a gasp escape from her lips, "You're drunk! You've only been gone two hours? You light weights," she broke out laughing clutching her stomach as she looked at the dopey look on Sherlock's face as he tried to stand up. "Where's my camera?"_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_After several attempts of trying to get them up the stairs Molly finally got the two men into 221B and into some seats before they fell down, before going into the kitchen and preparing the ingredients she had brought earlier. She was just breaking some eggs into a glass when she heard drunken giggling coming from the living room, sticking her head round the door she winced as she eyed the two men gulping down neat scotch with post it note stuck to their head. _

"_Okay…..Am I the current king of England?" _

_A disbelieving snort caught the detective's attention from their silly game. "Molly! Come sit with me!" the detective grinned, opening his arms wide like a clingy child._

_Feeling the need to humour the drunk, she sat on the edge of his chair the way she normally did when he was thinking or going thought reports together. He smiled deliriously at her as he waved wrapped one arm round her and wildly gestured to John, spilling most of the contents of his glass onto them. _

"_Your go."_

_John, drunkenly moved forward in his seat falling off the, his eyes dropping every few second as if he was going to fall asleep any second and steadies himself on Sherlock leg, quickly removing it waving it about franticly._

"_I don't mind…"_

"_I do, all I want is my Molly Dolly!" and with that Molly found herself straddling the famous detective as he sloppily attacked every inch of her bare skin. Molly as in shock, Sherlock had never been so unhabituated with her always so reserved, she was caught between wanting to let him ravish her and pulling back because of his drunken state. _

'"_Alright don't need that." John giggled from behind them swigging back the contents of his glass. Sherlock stuck his tongue out at him as Molly shift to move as far away from him as possible with his steel arms wrapped around her._

"_Am I pretty?" _

"_Beautiful is an artistic impression based on childhood influences, role models and peers… But my Molly is gorgeous!" he says as he attacks Molly again_

_Once again Molly was pulled almost painful towards the detective, her back pressed hotly against his chest feeling a deep rumble vibrate though her causing her to softly moan before his lips started attacking her neck making her eyes flutter shut and a breathy moan escaped her. Her hand immediately went up to tangle in his hair and pull him closer to her as she began to lose herself in the sensation, when she heard John somewhere in the distance remind her that they were not alone and he was drunk. Bolting up, she all but ran into the kitchen pulling her clothes straight as she fled, leaving an aroused and more than slight disgruntled Sherlock Holmes behind her._

_Trying to cool herself down, she busied herself with making two big, strong coffees, gulping down a glass or two of red wine that temptingly called to her from the sideboard where it sat. With two strong coffees she made her way back into the living room to find and unfamiliar nurse staring hopefully at Sherlock as he stood._

"_I'm on it! I will find him in 10 minutes….What your dog's name? John! Wake up the game is …Something…" _

"_On!" Molly said pushing the cup into his hand, praying to anyone that in would sober him up just enough. _

"_Yeah that… Ohhh Molly Dolly you're so clever." He slurred, lunging at her. Pinning her to the wall, his hands pulling at her clothes as they moved up and down his body as his lips attacked hers. Before pulling back and all but falling down the stairs, a slightly flustered nurse following him, and a drunken doctor giving her the thumbs up as he went past._

"_This is going to end badly." Molly said into the empty room touching her bruised lips._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_After the events of the night before, Molly found that the detective and his friend did not make it back to the flat and their phones where at either off or not being answered. Leaving her only one choice but to call Greg and ask for her help, leading her to find herself walking down the white halls of the cells at the police station following a practically beaming Greg._

"_Wakey wakey!" the grey haired man called into the cells._

_John was slumped on the floor half awake and Sherlock laid doubled over in the small thin bed, dead to the world._

"_Greg….Molly?"_

"_Get up…we put you in the tank so I could square things with the desk sergeant," _

"_You were right Molly what a couple of light weights. They couldn't even make it to closing time," the both giggle as they saw the army doctor wince._

"_Can you whisper?" _

"_NOT REALLY!" Greg yelled, making even Molly wince._

_The blurry eyes detective bolt up, an expression of pure pain gracing his features as he tried to make himself stand with some great difficulty to follow the other two men. Taking great pity on the virgin drunk, Molly allowed him to lean against her as they followed the two other men out of the police station. _

"_Thank you Molly." he whispered_

"_Don't you mean Molly Dolly?" she giggled leading him toward the police checkout._

"_What?" he gasped, scrunching his face up at the giggling pathologist._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Molly was brought out of her flashback to the smashing of glass besides her splashing up the side of her dress; Sherlock stood head still poised in mid area as the wave of whispers consumed the air, Molly gazed concerned up at him as a waiter replaced his glass.

"Ladies and gentleman they tell you not to milk a good speech, wise advice. I'll try and keep that in mind…" he trailed off jumping over the table walking into the middle of the tables "Part two is more action based I'm going to walk around, shake things up a bit." He said spinning around narrowing his eyes as he trailed his eyes along the crowd of people.

"What he doing?" Mary whisper to her newly wed husband and Molly.

"Something's wrong." John whispered back his eyes looking at the brown haired women for any sort of insight into the actions of his best friend.

"John's great too…Haven't said that enough….I could go on all night about the depth and complexity of his jumpers…..Now where was I? Now let talk about murder… I mean marriage but they are quite similar procedure the participant know each other and it over when one of them is dead…Although murder is a lot quicker." Sherlock ranted spinning round the room.

The fear in Molly seems to mount as she watched Greg rushed out, her hand immediately shot out and grabbed John arm for some sort of comfort as she looked around the room trying with no anvil to figure out what was going on.

Resting his hand on hers he spoke up to his friend who was manically prancing around the middle of the room muttering to himself "Sherlock is there any chance of an end date for this speech? We've got to cut the cake."

"Ahhh ladies and gentleman, can't stand it when I get to talk for once. Vatican cameos…"

"What?" Molly glanced between the two as she watched John straighten his back and a stony expression of serious grace his face.

"Battle stations. Something's wrong, someone's going to die"

Panic, something she had not felt since the empty hearse incident; tighten in her chest as she watched the detective approach the table

"You John Watson it's always you. Don't solve the murder save the life….Sorry everyone back now…Let's play a game. Let's play murder." Sherlock cocks his head as he looks around the room. "Imagine someone is going to get murdered at a wedding who exactly would you pick?"

"I think you are a popular choice at the moment dear."

"If someone could move Mrs Hudson's glass just slightly out of reach that would be lovely…More importantly who could you only kill at a wedding? Most people you could kill any place. As a mental exercise I have often planned the murder of friends and colleges. Now John I'd poison it's a lot easier, he missed a whole Wednesday once when I slipped something into his night time drink. Lestrade so easy to kill it a miracle no one succumb to the temptation. I have a pair of key to my brother's house I could easily break in and asphyxiating him….If …If the moment arose. So the question is who could you only kill here? Clearly it's some who doesn't get out much who plans months in ahead. It has to be a unique opportunity. Since killing someone in public is difficult, killing them in private isn't an option. So it someone who lives in an inaccessible location then. Someone private perhaps, with personal security possibly under threat. Someone who possible had stuff making them sign confidentiality agreement. So the question is how do you do it in public? There has to be a way."

"Mr Holmes, Mr Holmes?" the curly haired boy called.

"Hello again, Archie. What your theory? Get this right and there's a kiss from Molly for you and a headless nun."

"The invisible man could do it!"

"The who, the what, the how, the when, the where?"

"The invisible man with the invisible knife the one who tried to kill the guardsmen!" he small boy burst in excitement, jumping up and down in his seat.

A stunned expression crossed his face before being replace with a huge gigantic grin "Molly kiss the boy!" he yelled before gliding up to the top table and leaning into the major, passing him a card with 'It's you' written on it.

"The major's going to be murdered don't know when or who by."

John was on his feet in an instance giving Mary one last kiss whispering "Stay here." before rushing through the crowd.

Both women look at each other for a moment before spring up from their seat and following after them though the dazed guest. They had not got very fair before the women had caught up with them as the stood in the hall of the hotel.

"How can you not remember the room?"

"I have to delete something!" the detective yelled pacing the small space in front of the stairs.

"207 come on!" Mary panted out pulling her dress up as she ran up the stairs, Molly slightly ahead of her grasping Sherlock hand in hers as they run toward the room, their blood pounding in their ears with every second that passed by.

"Major! Major!" Sherlock yelled pounding at the door on the bright yellow door of the room.

The two women stood back and watched as the men tried to reason with the stubborn man behind the door, both hugging each other as they watched.

"You're not safe in there! Whoever's after you we know that a lock room doesn't stop them. I don't know how he does it so I don't know how to stop him and that means he'll do it again. So come out of there so we can protect you"

"Solve it then!"

"Major open the door, come on!" Mary yelled moving to stand next to her husband as they both pounded on it.

"Solve it."

"Sorry?" the dark detective glanced at the petite, wide eyed women next to him.

"Solve it and he will open the door," she cried at him.

"I couldn't solve it then! How can I solve it now?"

"Because it matters now! If you don't a man is going to die, a good man!" Molly plead with him taking his hand in hers

"What are you talking about? What she talking about? Stupid!" he shouted at her, snatching his hand away from her grasp as if it as poison.

"Sherlock! She right you a not a puzzle solver you never have been! You're a drama queen now there is a man in there about to die. The game is on! Solve it." Mary barked at Sherlock, moving threating toward him.

They all watched amazed as the detective broke out a manic grin and grabbed hold of Molly giving her brief kiss on the mouth

"I'm sorry…." He kissed her looking earnestly at her before turning towards the door "Major no one is coming to kill you I'm afraid you have already been killed several hours ago don't take off your belt. A small blade has been inserted into you belt without you even feeling it. Delayed stabbing. Major open the door!"

"Major he solved the bloody case open the door now a deal is a deal." Mary yelled, her voice uneven as if at any moment she was going to break down in tears

"Mr Holmes you and I are much alike don't you think? There is a right time to die and when it comes you should embrace it…" the Majors voice called out.

The breath in Mary's and Molly's seem to catch in their throats as they watched in anxious horror at the scene in front of them, as they listen to the broken man resign himself to death at the hand of this deviant and cunning murderer.

"Yes but we wouldn't do that, not a John's wedding! Would we? We would never do that to John Watson." Sherlock reason, his last attempt to plead with the man.

The lock on the other side clicked and creaked open to relieve the major, belt still tied tight around his waist "I believe I need some medical attention."

The bride and groom rushed into the room, leaving the detective and the pathologist remaining out in the hall way, Molly grinning madly at the detective who looked at her curiously up and down.

"What?"

Looking both ways up the hall checking for any witness, she slowly advanced on the man, wrapping her arms around his neck and gave him a linger kiss on the lips.

"You are bloody fantastic."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soft music filled the air of the reception as the guest joined the happy couple on the dance floor, candle lit around the room giving it a romantic glow that Molly was simply at awe at. The small boy, Archie had pulled her onto the floor demanding a dance with her, causing all the people around them to coo at the adorable sight of the boy hugging her legs as she twirled them round.

After the second dance finished Molly pried herself away from the small boy and searching through the crowd for her tall, dark haired detective, in the darkness outside she saw the flash of the familiar blue coat. Darting out into the night, the cold air nipping at her skin as she rushed to catch up with Sherlock.

"Sherlock! Where are you going?

"You were busy with Archie…"

"He's 8 Sherlock! Don't be jealous! You know I prefer broody detectives…Though your likeness to him is uncanny, demanding, obsessed with dead bodies, the hair…." She looked up at the detective who stared emotionlessly down at her, a look that stopped her from her bumbling word to gaze up straight into Sherlock's eyes.

"Come back inside to the party…"

"I think it better if I leave, I am not needed here anymore, John and Mary seem perfectly able to continue without me…Leaving me like everyone else does," Hurt and loss swirled in his stormy eyes.

"Of course you are needed, I need you! I would never leave you! Or do I not count anymore?" Molly burst emotionally, unable to stand the look in his beautiful eyes.

"Molly of course you count, you always have." he scowled down at her.

Taking a deep breath she stood reached up kissing him on the lip, with a heavy sigh Molly pulled back when she didn't feel him react to her lips, to see the unmoving man glaring down at her as if he was trying to burn hole into her very soul.

"Sherlock, what am I to you?"

"What do you mean? You are Molly Hopper, Bart's finest pathologist."

"I mean am I your girlfriend? A friend? A companion? I know relationships are not your area but when we kiss it always short and hesitant…You barely ever touch me and sometime you look at me like you don't know what I am."

He wanted to move to her but he couldn't, his mind refused to moves his body or let him speak, he just stared at her watching as she bared everything to him, all her doubt about their relationship or lake of it. Her brown eyes shown with expression as she looked up at him holding her arm around herself as if she was going to break.

"Molly…" he sighed "Those term hardly do you justice….I find the idea of labels highly stupid. You are my pathologist. You are my saviour. You are my Molly."

Glistening streaks ran down her face as she look up a her detective, love and adoration swimming in her eyes as a breath taking smile broke out across her face.

"Not again. You must go see a doctor about randomly bursting out in tears," he teased stepping closer to her.

A small giggle erupted for her lips as she looked up at him wiping her eyes. "It your fault, I'm not used to you being so sweet."

A smile soon broke out across his face too as he looked down onto his Molly, she gave a small shiver as the light gust of wind blow across the garden. The ever observant detective, drawing his eyes over the tiny goose bumps that covered exposed flesh and the bright pink cheek and nose. Pulling her closer he wrapped his coat around her enveloping her in the warmth of his body, his smile got a larger as he watched her dip her head down shyly looking up and him though her eyelashes.

Curling his fingers underneath her chin, he looked deep into her warm chocolaty pool, "Molly I may not be able to give you all of this the wedding, the children, the domestically. I am a complete arse, I will hurt you again and again; I will sometimes be cold toward you, lock you out. You are better off with that ghastly idiot Tom…But I'm selfish and I don't want anyone else to have you. I promise you my feelings for you will never change I want you by my side though whatever happens good and bad. Molly Hopper I…I...I..." he chocked unable to process the emotion he was experiencing.

Molly pressed her finger to his lips. "It's okay," she said softly, noticing how vulnerable and boyish he looked, "Sherlock, I know things like this are hard for you and what we have isn't going to be easy and I will get upset and angry with you, but I love you for all your faults, all your pig headedness and all the trouble you get into, because it's what makes you, you and I wouldn't want you any other way."

Sherlock eyes dart across her face as his grin got insanely bigger as he dipped her back pressing his lips to hers pouring all of the raw emotions bubbling away inside him into the kiss. Slowly their lips moved against each other nipping and sucking at each other's mouth, their moans mingling with each other's; their bodies pressed close together as the world around them.

Loud wolf whistles and cheers broke their kiss, glancing up they say the happy couple, Mrs Hudson and Greg and a few of the other guests, drinks in hand. A growl rumbled through Sherlock's chest as he started to straighten up glaring at the crowd that had gathered outside the hall celebrating the sceptical. Rolling her eyes the small pathologist grabbed at the detectives collar pulling him back to her, whispering something in the detective ear causing a deep blush to flush across his face before she recaptured his lips.

**So what do you think? I may not be able to update next week as college is hectic as well as life but it should be complete fairly soon and am hoping to a collection of oneshot before, during and after series 3.**


End file.
